


The Sealight Night

by FluffyKeldora



Series: The Shy Historian and the Compassionate Farmer [1]
Category: Harvest Moon, Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: F/M, HMDays2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKeldora/pseuds/FluffyKeldora
Summary: Lotus recalls his very first Sealight Night with Holly. A fanfic for the Harvest Moon Celebration day on Tumblr with the theme "reminiscing."





	The Sealight Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so nervous posting this! I have written in ages. I got this idea from Lotus's dialogue on the day of the Sealight Night where he is sad that he can't get a date. There are quite a lot of people disappointed that Lotus wasn't a bachelor, me included.

It was quiet spring night on Holly’s farm. Her husband Lotus was wide awake in bed, listening to the sounds of the breeze and the leaves rustling on the trees as he stared up at the ceiling. Holly’s head was resting on his chest as he held her close to him. It had been almost two months since they got married and he was still trying to process how it all happened. He would have never expected himself to fall in love with another person let alone marry them.

As he tried to settle down, Lotus began to reminisce about the many events of his relationship with Holly. Aside from confessing his love to her, the marriage proposal, and their wedding day there was one very special memory that he held very dear to him- the first Sealight Night they shared together before they started dating.

——–

The Sealight Night in Lulukoko was considered one of the most romantic times of the year for the village. The villagers believed that during this night many new couples would come together.

Lotus sighed in depression as he and the rest of the villagers made their way down to the shore to prepare for the festival. The meaning behind the Sealight Night obviously had nothing to do with him. He came to terms with this when he first arrived in Lulukoko with his boss Professor Mithra. His first exposure to the festival was the previous year and he spent it helping her out with collecting samples of the sea sparkles that glowed in the waves. It also resulted in him falling off the boat and almost drowning, to the great displeasure of his boss.

As he waited for Mithra to give him any instructions Lotus heard someone approach him from behind. As they came closer to him he began to panic, preparing to run away in case it was one of the village children trying to prank him.

“Hey pl-please get a-away from me!” he shouted in fear as he turned around.

Instead, Lotus came face to face with Holly, the owner of the farm near the crossroads of the region’s three villages. She was always so kind to him, coming by everyday to give him gifts of his favorite items. Holly even managed to befriend Mithra, a feat which Lotus never thought was possible. He always looked forward to her visits. She was his only friend and even Mithra would often soften up when she was around, resulting in less scoldings for his failures.

“Don’t worry it’s just me.” she said.

“Oh! I’m, um, t-terribly sorry for that.” Lotus responded as he turned away in embarrassment.

“Hah don’t worry it’s no big deal.” Holly responded with a laugh.

“So, is there anything I can help you with? I’ll probably be busy with helping the Professor out with her research. That is, if she deems me useful enough to contribute.”

“That’s too bad then.” Holly responded in disappointment.

“Why?” Lotus questioned in confusion.

“Well, we’ve become such good friends and I was wondering if you’d like to join me on the boat.”

Upon hearing Holly’s request Lotus almost tripped over himself in shock.

“Wait seriously!?” he cried out as he attempted to process what she just asked him.

“Of course! It would be fun.”

“A-are you absolutely sure about this?” he asked as he anxiously fidgeted with his fingers and looked down.

“I definitely am. Not to mention you deserve a break from all your hard work.”

“Y-you are aware that there is, um, a very likely chance that one or both of us will fall off the boat right?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure we won’t.” Holly replied.

Lotus stopped fidgeting and looked up at her. Despite his worst fears he could tell that her words were genuine.

“Well o-ok then but uh, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” he said nervously.

As the boats were pushed out to sea Lotus’s mind raced, thinking up of all the worst possible scenarios. What if they drown? What if this is all a prank and Holly was going to push him off the boat when he wasn’t looking? What if Mithra got mad and accused him of slacking off? Though considering his boss’s personality she probably wouldn’t care or notice he was gone.

Lotus was suddenly jolted out of his mindset when Holly shook him.

“Ack what are you doing!?” he shouted, grabbing onto the edge of the boat bracing for the worst. 

“Look!” She said pointing at the water beneath them.

The sea was a beautiful green color of light dancing beneath the waves. His mind was immediately put as ease as the two watched the sights.

“It’s so beautiful.” she said in amazement.

“Indeed it is.”

“This is my first time watching the sea sparkles, I never thought they could be so majestic.”

“They truly are. In fact did you know that they’re actually a bloom of dino-”

Suddenly Lotus stopped and turned away, embarrassed.

“Oh?”

“Umm, nev-never m-mind. S-sorry about that.” he stuttered nervously.

“About what?”

“I just sh-should just stop talking.”

“No don’t! I want to hear the rest!” Holly pleaded.

“R-really you do?!”

“Sure! I myself am curious as to what they are.”

Holly saw Lotus twitching nervously. _He’s probably afraid that I am judging him,_ she thought.

“Well ok then. They’re actually a large bloom of dinoflagellate protists.” he responded, “Isn’t that fascinating?”

“That’s very interesting!”

“You really mean it? Wow! That’s the first time anyone ever said such a thing to me!” he gleefully cried out.

“It is?”

“Um, yeah.” he said, “Every time I bring these sort of facts up people often tell me to shut up and go away.”

“Why would they do that to you?” she asked him.

“My guess is that plankton isn’t a very romantic subject.” Lotus answered as he calmed down.

They spent the rest of the time looking at the waves and the sea sparkles dancing underneath. Occasionally Lotus would glance at Holly, seeing her stare in awe at the sights. While he never understood why she would spend time with him it was still a welcome respite from the insults and teasing he endured from the villagers and his boss. 

Shortly afterwards all the boats began to turn back towards the beach. The pair decided to head back with the rest of the villagers.

After all the boats returned to the shore Lotus searched for Mithra and found her by the shoreline collecting sea sparkles with a jar. When he approached her she didn’t even look up at him.

“Oh! I-I’m very sorry for not being around to help you out.” he said bracing himself for a scolding.

“Honestly I didn’t notice your lack of presence no did I care.” she responded as she continued to collect her samples.

Lotus turned back and saw Holly talking among the other villagers. Nervously he approached her.

“So, um, how was it? Your first Sealight night that is.”

“It was amazing.” she replied, “I enjoyed sharing it with you too, I’m so glad we got to go together."

She gently smiled at him, causing him to blush.

“I think I should head back to the inn, I really need to take a shower and get ready for tomorrow. It’s an early morning for me and you both.” Lotus said as he let out a yawn.

“Indeed it is. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Holly said as she waved goodbye to him and departed the village to go back to her farm.

The crowd eventually died down and everyone went home. Lotus returned to his inn room. After a quick shower he changed into some light sleepwear and went to bed. However as he tried to fall asleep his mind was occupied by the events of that night. It was one of the few times in his life he felt happy, as he never got the chance to bond with another person. Lotus finally drifted off to sleep but not before one last thought entered his mind-

_You know, they say that during the Sealight night many new couples come together._

——-

Suddenly Lotus felt a slight nudge waking him up. He looked down and saw Holly staring up at him.

“O-oh what’s wrong? Did I wake you?”

“No you didn’t, I just heard you mumbling in your sleep and wanted to know if you were ok.” Holly replied drowsily.

“Ah, I deeply apologize for that!” Lotus cried, feeling embarrassed about waking up his wife.

“Don’t worry about it.” she said, “I didn’t mind at all. You were reciting our first Sealight Night almost word for word. It’s really sweet that you still remember it fondly.”

Lotus blushed. Even though they’ve been lovers for quite awhile he still got flustered over her compliments.

“Indeed, and I hope we keep making many more memories like that in the future.” he whispered softly to her.

Holly closed her eyes as Lotus kissed her forehead, and the two fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact- Lotus's lines about the sea sparkles and how people react to him actually comes from unused dialogue in the game files.


End file.
